dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trolls
Species - Homo Trolla Jotunus Location - Heavily wooded areas, usually near or in the mountains and in the Norther Parts of Eulysal. They are rarely found outside of cities south of Dalysium with the exception of a few found in Selemond. Trolls live by themselves unless mating, which is infrequent. It is only in cities that multiple trolls can be found together. Origin - Though much taller, it has been suggested that Trolls have some connection to Gnomes, Goblins and Vitterfolk. They worship the same deities, which are old Earth spirits. Whatever the case, trolls have lived across Eulysal for as long as anyone can remember and have little to say about their own origins. Appearance - Trolls are roughly human-like. They stand, however, at 7 or 8 feet tall and are very muscular. They have at long thick nose, sharp teeth and large ears. Trolls tend to be very hairy, with shaggy hair all over their body but mainly the head. Most trolls keep their hair under control if they are living in a city, or just if they find it inconvenient. Though a troll that never cuts it hair will have it covering it's entire body once it is nearing living for two centuries. Their eyes are dark and their skin gnarled, with claw like hands and feet and they walk in a slightly hunched position. Troll clothing tends to be very simple and made of leather and hides. Trolls, male and female, do like to wear ornaments, wether of bone or gold. Trolls are also known for their very strong skin which can be hard to pierce with regular weapons. Disposition - Trolls have always been considered a "savage" species as they live in the wilderness. Also, Trolls aren't picky about what they eat and reports of them eating people they beat in battle furthered this reputation. Trolls are also known to be stupid and slow. These beliefs are only partially right. Trolls, while not the brightest of races, are not dumb. They are cunning but generally take longer to think matters over than other races. If provoked, they can be very frightening, able to smash a whole group of enemies. While some trolls have become bitter after prolonged exposer to civilization, an equal amount are quite gentle, if a bit greedy and inadvertently a bit selfish. Trolls tend to live alone, wandering in the forests. They tend to be nocturnal and live in caves or other sheltered areas. Trolls live a long time, up to 300 years but usually somewhere between 200 and 300. During this time they can change homes often, wandering through forests or other areas as it suits them. With the modernization of many places, Trolls are now not so uncommon in cities. Mostly they have begun to live in the cities of Mefreet, but they are not too rare in other countries in the north, or even Dalisor. Due to their wild upbringing, trolls in cities are usually poor, not having the skills to get jobs above menial work. However, as such, they are prized workers due to their enormous strength. Trolls don't seem to mind though, not really having interest in finer things. While not very communicative, they can be friendly in their own way, though it takes awhile to earn one's trust. A troll may stay in a city for the rest of it's life, or at some point suddenly feel the urge to move on. While in cities they tend to stick around Goblin areas - they quick witted goblins are able to quickly show a troll the ropes of city life and what things shouldn't be done. The troll then tends to act as a deterrent to gangs or rival goblin caravans. Magic - Trolls are not a very magic race. They most they have shown is limited Green Magic and occasionally Spirit Magic - most of the magic they show, however, is more instinctive and they don't have much control of their learning and development. Category:Races